


To Steal is Just To Find

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Established Relationship, Everyone Is An Adult, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Meet-Cute, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Modern Era, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Smut, Sneaking Around, Snowball Fight, no one is underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Jaqrya prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewinofthelake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewinofthelake/gifts), [AryaxJaqen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Why are your hands so cold? || for Anon
  3. Snowball fight turns flirty, turns serious, then flirty again || for ewinofthelake
  4. No, I'm pretty sure the roast is supposed to be dry... I'll bet it tastes fine. || for ewinofthelake
  5. Mistletoe kissing booth || for aryafaceless
  6. Competing over who can throw the most candy canes to the spectators during the parade || for aryafaceless
  7. *Home for the holidays, but my parents won’t let us share a room so we sneak out to see each other || for aryafaceless
  8. You're shoveling the walk next door, and you slip and fall on your ass. You think no one saw, except you hear my stifled laughter || for ewinofthelake
  9. Opia || for ewinofthelake
  10. Sleep Intimacy || for ewinofthelake




	2. Why are your hands so cold? || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2019

Jaqen knocked on her door at a quarter past midnight, a bottle of wine in hand because he knew damn well if he was waking her up, he’d better have something worth waking up for. 

Arya opened the door and frowned up at him, blinking bleary-eyed as she stood there. “What are you doing here? It’s midnight.” 

“After midnight. But I promised I’d come by after work, so here I am. I have wine.” 

She wrinkled her nose, taking the bottle and slamming it down on the table near her door. “I don’t care about wine, you idiot. I was worried about you!” She reached for his hand and dragged him inside into an embrace that surprised him more than he was willing to let on. 

“Arya Stark, I didn’t know you cared,” he chuckled. 

“I don’t,” she countered, dropping her hands from his shoulders, but he caught one on the way down, clasping it tightly and she didn’t tug it away. “Why are your hands so cold?” she asked, gripping him a bit tighter. 

“It’s cold outside?” he replied, unsure of what she was looking for. 

“Then you should stay inside. With me. For the rest of the night.” She smirked and led him towards the stairs. 


	3. Snowball fight turns flirty, turns serious, then flirty again || for ewinofthelake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Snowball Fight

Jaqen was still talking to her as she hung back, and Arya knew it was likely in poor taste to lay siege to the poor fellow while he thought they were having an honest discussion about his lack of winter hats on their way to the shops. 

But the truth of it was, there really wasn’t any such thing as poor taste when it came to the two of them. 

It was a lazily made snowball, she could attest. But this wasn’t a proper snowball fight. Just a flirty attempt to shut him up. Kissing would have worked just as well, but the snow was here and well… Arya was feeling a bit impish. 

She tossed the snowball at the back of Jaqen’s head and it exploded into a burst of white powder on impact. He turned abruptly, fire in his eyes as he locked on her gaze. “Oh, it’s like that, is it?” 

She laughed aloud and danced backward, kneeling down as he darted across the sidewalk and into the openness of the park. His first snowball caught her in the side of the head and she quickly ducked down behind a shrub. The benefit to her position was that it left Jaqen out in the open while she had the cover of the trees. But they were one to one tied right now, so she wasn’t sure how much of a benefit it actually was. 

Her one knee became wet and cold as she knelt in the snow to accrue a pile of snowballs to pelt her ‘foe’. She was so entranced in the process that she didn’t even know what had hit her at first. 

Three snowballs in rapid succession, and down the back of her neck. 

She yelped, dropping some of her own ammunition, but turning and tossing the remaining four directly into his face until he fell to his knees, sputtering and laughing and calling for a truce. 

“A truce? You got the drop on me!” she laughed as he wrapped both arms around her knees and rested his face against her belly. 

“Truce, because I cannot bear to destroy you the way I would normally destroy my enemy.” 

“You couldn’t destroy me if you tried,” she countered. 

He tilted his head up, resting his chin against her hip. “Well… not _here,_ it’d be indecent.” 

She scoffed and stepped back, turning on her heel and continuing on towards the shops, leaving him to get to his feet and follow her. She could barely contain her smile, though. And Jaqen knew it. 


	4. No, I'm pretty sure the roast is supposed to be dry... I'll bet it tastes fine. || for ewinofthelake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark

Arya wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up being the one to cook the roast. 

No, that was a lie. She was absolutely sure, but she’d never admit it out loud. 

Her sister had goaded her into it. Sansa had lamented that the task always fell to her to make the entire meal while all the siblings just swooped in and ate it. 

Robb had remained silent. Jon had pretended he was very interested in something stuck to his shoe. The only one who agreed with her was Theon. But Theon always agreed with Sansa now that they were fucking. 

Co-habitating. Whatever, _they were fucking_ , and Theon _had_ to agree with her. 

And possibly, _possibly_ , she was right. Whenever the Starks didn’t go home for the holiday, they came to Sansa’s. And Sansa cooked the entire meal. That wasn’t what had prompted Arya to volunteer herself, however. It was the second part of her sister’s passive-aggressive bid for help. 

“Oh well, I guess it’s for the best. None of you could cook your way out of a pre-heated oven, so…” 

“I’ll make the roast,” Arya stated. 

Just to prove to Sansa that it wasn’t that hard to throw a slab of meat into the oven and turn it on. 

Cut to the present, Arya was worrying over a roasting pan in Sansa’s kitchen, with Jaqen dutifully by her side. Because they were cohabitating (fucking), and he had to be by her side through this whole awful process. 

“I don’t understand why you didn’t offer to pick up a pie from the bakery…” he murmured. “Or start out small… bringing the napkins.” 

Arya ignored him and jabbed the roast with the meat thermometer once more, eyes widening when it shot up well past where she was expecting it to. 

“Bloody hell,” she swore, reaching for the oven mitts. “It was well undercooked the last time I checked! It’s going to be dry as old balls now…” 

Jaqen poked the roast with his finger, sucking it into his mouth afterward. “I’m pretty sure the roast is supposed to be dry… I’ll bet it tastes fine.” 

She plopped the roasting pan down on the oven top and Sansa appeared in the doorway with her empty wine glass. “Is it cooked?” she asked. “ _Finally_ , now you can make some puddings and be done with it. I’m starving.” 

Arya stared blankly at her sister and tossed the meat thermometer onto the countertop. “I said I’d make a roast. Didn’t say nothing about any fucking puddings. Make your own puddings. _I’m_ done.” She reached out and took the wine glass from her sister’s hand and marched over to the fridge for some wine of her own. 

Sansa snorted out a laugh and moved smoothly into position. “No problem. Just one thing, though…” 

“What?” Arya asked, in mid-pour. 

“It’s a lot of hard work, isn’t it?” 

Arya glanced over at Jaqen, and back at Sansa. “Not at all. I’ll do it anytime.” 

She could sense her boyfriend’s impending laughter, so she grabbed his elbow and took him with her. 

“You’ll do it anytime?” he asked, mirth barely concealed. 

“One bite of that shoe leather and they won’t ever ask me again,” Arya replied, taking a gulp from her wine glass. 


	5. Mistletoe kissing booth || for aryafaceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Established Relationship

Arya smirked as she slapped the coin down on the countertop. If Jaqen was surprised to see her here, he didn’t show it. 

“Thank you for your donation,” he said softly, glancing up at the mistletoe over his head. “Oh, would you look at that?” 

“Oh my gosh, mistletoe? What even…” she deadpanned, raising up on her tiptoes. 

He leaned out further to reach her lips, pressing his softly to hers. “You know, a girl could get a kiss for free if she just waited for my lunch break.” 

“A girl doesn’t like waiting. And that coin was burning a hole in my pocket anyway,” she replied, leaning back and grinning up at him. “Speaking of, what time’s your lunch break?” 

“Two,” he replied. 

“I’ll see you at two, then.” 


	6. Competing over who can throw the most candy canes to the spectators during the parade || for aryafaceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Coffee Shop AU

Arya wasn’t exactly thrilled to be clocking her hours tossing candy canes from Hot Pie’s Coffee Shop’s holiday parade float and _not_ inside in the warmth of the shop. Without the warmth of the real fire in the fireplace and the scent of freshly ground beans, she was starting to wonder why she was working there in the first place. 

Instead, she could see her breath and the snow that fell obscured the candy canes in the air so she usually ended up whacking kids on the forehead with flying confections instead of drumming up business for Hot Pie. 

Her fingers were numb after twenty minutes. And who knew how long she’d be stuck here? 

“Can I interest you in a bit of friendly competition?” Jaqen asked from his perch right above her, on the mountain made from coffee. 

She cut her gaze up to him briefly and shrugged her shoulder. “I guess. I’m going to freeze to death either way.” 

He sniffed. “Aren’t you a Stark?” 

“Thought you didn’t care what my last name was,” she teased. “You told me to take it off my nametag.” 

“I think nametags in their entirety are stupid inventions. It gives the general public more information than they really need about the person making their coffee or serving them an iced bun. But seeing as you _are_ a Stark. You’re a true Northerner. You shouldn’t be cold, right?” 

“True Northerners know better than to hang around outside for longer than what is necessary,” she countered. “What’s your competition?” 

Jaqen grinned. “See who can throw the most candy canes by the end of the parade.” 

“How are we going to gauge that? Count them as we throw them?” 

“No. Throw from this pool, there are a thousand per tub,” he replied, handing her a fresh tub. “We’ll count what’s left at the end.” 

“What do I win?” 

“What do you want?” he asked. 

Arya knew what she wanted, but wasn’t sure if she could ask for it. But she was nothing if not fearless, so she asked anyway. 

“Your number so I can call you for a date. Of my choosing.” 

“I’m your manager, you know,” he teased in response. 

“I’ll fill out an HR form,” she assured him. 

“Fine. If you win, that’s what you get.” 

“What do _you_ get?” Arya asked. 

“I get the night shift,” he said simply. 

“If you want that shift, you should just ask. I don’t have any shift changing powers.” 

“I know. I can have whatever shift I want. But if I win, I’ll be switching, so we’ll be on opposite shifts. And I can date you properly.” 

Arya smirked and ripped the lid off her bucket of candy canes. She reached inside and grabbed a handful, tossing them out into the crowd. The cold wasn’t bothering her as much now, but like hell she’d admit that to him. 


	7. *Home for the holidays, but my parents won’t let us share a room so we sneak out to see each other || for aryafaceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Minor Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Smut, Established Relationship, Sneaking Around

Arya snuck down the hall towards the guest room where Jaqen was sleeping. 

Her parents had laid down the rules without much conviction, seeing as they both knew their daughters, and knew that before they’d even finished speaking, Sansa and Arya were attempting to non-verbally arrange who would sneak _out_ of their room and who would sneak _in_. 

They decided later that because Sansa was the most heavy-footed of all of them, Arya would sneak out to Jaqen’s room, and Theon would sneak into Sansa’s once Arya had vacated the premises. 

She passed the bathroom, spotted the light on, and smirked a little as more likely than not, Theon was in there waiting for her to scram. 

Arya stole into the guest room, sliding the door closed behind her as Jaqen slid his arm around her middle and clasped a hand over her mouth to silence a potential squeal. 

There was none. Arya was nothing if not well-versed in silence. She had, on occasion snuck out of her dorm without her roommate even realizing she was gone. 

She was under no false impression that she’d surprise Jaqen, just as he was under none that he’d surprised her. 

But it was exciting, all the same, when he moved one hand down the front of her pyjama bottoms, and into her knickers. The other hand was still clasped over her mouth as the fingers against her sex started to move. 

He found her nub with practiced calm, fingertips sliding over slick skin as he started to circle it slowly. Arya moaned against his hand and he shushed her softly in her ear. “Now, now… don’t make too much noise or I’ll stop…” he warned. 

Arya knew him well enough to know it wasn’t an empty threat, so she bit her bottom lip and enjoyed the feel of his fingers against her. She rocked her arse back against his hips, feeling his erection digging into her with every press of her hips. 

The way he was working her, she wouldn’t take long. Then she’d see how well he could keep quiet with his cock in her mouth. 


	8. You're shoveling the walk next door, and you slip and fall on your ass. You think no one saw, except you hear my stifled laughter || for ewinofthelake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Meet-Cute, AU - Neighbors

She found the shovel right where Jon said it was, hanging in his meticulously organized garage. He was such a humungous dork, but she loved him. Loved him enough to perform manual labor for him at any rate. 

Arya took the shovel out to the walk, which was completely hidden from view by the thick layer of snow, reminding herself once again that Jon had asked her to do this. 

Jamming the shovel into the snow near the front steps proved beneficial. At least in figuring out exactly where the walk was. Once she’d sussed out its location, she started shoveling snow to the right and left, making her way down the paved walkway towards the mailbox. 

She was actually making excellent time and thought that she might even do Jon more of a favor and get the rest of the sidewalk as well when she suddenly found herself flat on her ass, holding the shovel, and blinking down at her splayed legs. 

“What the actual…” she looked around, confused for a moment about whether she’d actually fallen or if the sidewalk had given way and she was half in the ground now. 

But her ass ached a lot, so she figured it was probably the former. 

At least no one had seen her. 

“Are you alright?” 

Three words had never caused such a negative reaction before. 

There was a tinge of laughter behind them, so she knew that no matter what, she was going to be facing someone who’d not only seen her fall, had laughed about it. 

She turned, seeing her hot neighbor from next door, sitting on his porch in what looked like a solid black jogging suit. She’d never seen him jog before, but there he was, stretching on his porch and laughing at her. 

“I’m fine,” she ground out, cheeks blazing as she struggled to stand. 

“Whoa, wait. Hang on, I’ll come to help you.” 

“I’m fine,” she repeated. “I don’t need your help.” 

“Well, I’m going to give it. Because you didn’t deserve my laughter,” Hot Guy replied. He jogged over in no time, giving Arya plenty of opportunity to check out his form. His… jogging form. 

Which was tip-top, by the way. 

Once he’d helped her to her feet, she had half a mind to retreat. Go back into the house until he left the area and quickly head back out to finish the job so he couldn’t see her do it. But she couldn’t really force herself to move once he’d arrived. Mostly because he was somehow prettier up close. How was that fair? 

“I’m really sorry about laughing,” he said, still snickering a little. 

She scoffed. “You are not. You’re content to laugh at me for something I didn’t have any control over. _You_ try it if you’re so aerodynamically blessed.” She shoved the shovel into his hands and for some reason he took it. _And_ finished the job, bringing it back to her and minding the icy patch. 

Arching an eyebrow, she took the shovel from him, nodding her thanks and turning back to the garage to return it to its rightful home. 

“I’d love to take you out sometime,” he called after her. “I’m Jaqen, by the way.” 

She summoned all the inner-ice-queen that she could muster, peering down her nose at him in a way that she hoped looked at least somewhat foreboding. 

“That’s nice to hear, Jaqen. I wouldn’t bank on that working out for you, however.” 

“It’s fine. I enjoy a challenge. What’s your name?” 

“Arya,” she answered, ducking back into the garage and closing the door behind her so he couldn’t see her smile. 


	9. Opia || for ewinofthelake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya took a sip of her drink, her eyes scanning the crowd until she saw him and froze. Was he supposed to be here? Or was he crashing her parent’s anniversary party? 

She glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed him. Like usual, it seemed as if they hadn’t. And he was still looking at her, dark eyes reaching for and finally holding hers. 

He arched an eyebrow. A question. A small tilt of his head as he motioned towards the patio. 

She left her glass on a table unattended. She wasn’t coming back to it anyway. Not now that he was here. 

“Ms. Stark,” he purred softly as she approached him. 

“Jaqen,” she countered. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was invited.” 

“How?” she asked, squinting at him while he just chuckled. Who the fuck was he? Googling ‘Jaqen H’ghar’ had yielded her zero results, so he must go by another name. 

“Does it matter?” he asked, almost as if he could read her mind. 

“No,” she replied truthfully because it didn’t. “No, it doesn’t.” 

The only thing that mattered was that he was here. Who was she to question the why? 

“Didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” 

A quirk of his lips made her belly go all warm and she didn’t really want to make small talk after that. 


	10. Sleep Intimacy || for ewinofthelake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaqen was woken rudely by Arya when she finally came in, climbing into bed and getting situated. He didn’t open his eyes, and therefore didn’t know if she knew he was awake and aware. 

She took forever to get comfortable though, tossing this way and that. Punching her pillow. He was very tempted to just roll over and kiss her still. Tire her out until she was just a pile of limbs that would lay still while he slept. 

But he didn’t. 

He just lay there and let her toss and turn. 

All in all, it only took her about five minutes or so to get comfortable, and then she was asleep. Snoring softly. 

Jaqen’s mouth tugged up at the corners and he shifted slightly to give her more room. She froze, but then proceeded to snuggle into his side, bending her legs and fitting perfectly against him. After that, she was perfectly still. 

He didn’t really know if she was aware of it, but she was definitely more cuddly in her sleep. 


End file.
